Differences
by LianneH
Summary: Just a nice story about two people in Harry Potter by the name of Draco and Hermione :) Please read and review! Thank you
1. Unexpected Plea

*A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please write your reviews! I had one before, but the story was terrible so I erased it... *  
  
Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own any of the HP characters. They belong to JK Rowling, the greatest author ever!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting outside on a dewy morning, trying to finish his charms parchment. He could not believe that it had to be 3 feet of parchment long. 3 feet! I mean, how sick was that?  
  
"Grr..." he thought, slamming his notebook down and accidentally drenching his essay with water. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. He sat down again, wondering what he was going to do. Charms is going to start in 6 minutes! He cannot have another detention, if he did he would have to miss Quidditch practice. He obviously could not ask Crabbe or Goyle for help, they were too stupid.  
  
Just then, he saw Hermione Granger walk across the lawn. Perfect, he thought. Maybe she could help me. Before he thought about it thoroughly, he ran across the lawn to face Hermione.  
  
Hermione's face turned into a frown when she saw him. "What do you want, Malfoy? I'm on my way to Herbology, if you don't mind. Classes do start in 5 minutes, you know."  
  
"Whatever, Granger. I need help on my Charms essay, and you, being the showoff that you are, may be able to help. Believe me, I never thought I'd say this, but can you?" Draco asked, trying not to sound too polite.  
  
Hermione scoffed. "Uh, no, I'd rather just see you fail Charms. Besides, I would never help you, you big dope. After what you torment us with everyday?" Just then, the bell rang.  
  
"Fine, mudblood, have it your way." A slight tinge appeared on Draco's cheeks. Was he actually embarrassed? He shook his head and with a sneer, walked away from Hermione to Charms.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went to join Harry and Ron in green house 3.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but you're late. 5 points from Gryffindor." Professor Sprout frowned as Hermione walked in the door, breathless. "Don't let it happen again."  
  
"Yes professor," Hermione said and ran over to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hermione, what took you so long? We were getting worried," Ron said anxiously.  
  
"For some weird reason, Malfoy wanted my help on a Charms essay. The stupid oaf held me up." Hermione snapped, annoyed that she had lost points for Gryffindor.  
  
"Well, I hope you told him no!" Harry said indignantly.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I did. I was really thrown off, though. I mean, when was the first time that Malfoy talked to me and was actually trying to be polite? It's like if Voldemort – shut up Ron – stopped killing people for a while."  
  
Just then, Professor Sprout shushed them up so they could work on pulling out the roots of their Freadlakes, which sprouted water whenever touched. By the end of the lesson, Hermione was perfectly happy again as she had won back the 5 points she'd lost by answering what Freadlakes were good for. 


	2. Loathing in Potions

* Last time: Draco unexpectedly asked Hermione for help on a Charms essay and made her late to class. Hermione said no and was furious at Draco for making her lose 5 points. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were getting ready for their least favorite class; double Potions with the Slytherins. They arrived in class just on time, and Snape looked quite angry, probably looking for a reason to give them detention. Draco Malfoy arrived 2 minutes late to class.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I had to talk to Professor Flitwick about my Charms essay." Malfoy shot a dirty look at Hermione.  
  
She looked away, clearly unperturbed.  
  
"That's okay, Draco." Snape drawled. "Take a seat. Now, who can tell me the most useful way the Pepperup Potion can be used?"  
  
To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was the first up in the air.  
  
"Showoff," Malfoy whispered, although it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed with laughter, and Pansy Parkinson nearly screamed with laughter. Malfoy looked at Pansy with disgust. He was getting really tired of her. She was getting on his last nerve, and he wanted to shut her up. What did I ever see in that big lump of useless fat? He thought, rolling his eyes. The only thing that he ever liked her for was the fact that she hated Potter and his friends. And she was a pureblood, which everyone in Slytherin was.  
  
"Settle down class," Snape said, although a little smile had been plying on his lips. He set them right to work on making the Pepperup Potion after telling them that it cured common colds. "I knew that!" Hermione had said under her breath.  
  
Snape walked over to Harry's potion. It was a purplish color. "No marks then, Potter," he said maliciously, clearing Harry's potion away with a wave of his wand. The Slytherins all laughed. Harry, looking furious, cleaned up his materials. Snape then walked over to Hermione's potion. It was a gleaming ruby red, like it was supposed to be. He walked away looking sour, which meant that he could find nothing to criticize.  
  
Snape walked over to Malfoy's potion. His was also a ruby red, although not quite as gleaming as Hermione's. "Now this is what your potion should look like," Snape said, holding up a vial of Malfoy's potion. Malfoy beamed with pleasure.  
  
"Teacher's pet," Hermione muttered scathingly, although loud enough for everyone to hear. The Gryffindors laughed, and a slight tinge appeared in Malfoy's cheeks.  
  
Snape rounded on Hermione. "Unacceptable, Miss Granger," Snape snarled. "Ten points from Gryffindor, and be glad that it's not more."  
  
Hermione was in a very bad mood by the end of potions. When she saw Malfoy coming out of the classroom, she charged towards him.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly, and Harry and Ron tried to hold her back. But she had had more than enough of that Slytherin slimeball. And she was also sick of his stupid, lard bucket bodyguards. "Stupefy!" Hermione cried, and Crabbe and Goyle froze. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she didn't care. She then rounded on Malfoy, who had backed up against the wall.  
  
"This is all your fault," she breathed, her auburn eyes a feet away from his cold blue ones. "If you hadn't bothered me this morning, none of this would have happened. I hate you, you idiot!"  
  
Malfoy looked taken aback for a second, but quickly recovered. "Well, that's obviously nothing new, Granger. You know that this is your fault too. If you had helped me with my Charms essay, none of this would have happened."  
  
Hermione looked furious. She raised her hand as if to slap Malfoy, but quickly dropped it. "I would never help you Malfoy," She said in a whisper that nevertheless carried around the hall. With a light flip of her bushy hair, she pocketed her wand, turned and walked away with Harry and Ron. 


	3. Hermione

* Last time: Draco makes Hermione lose 10 points for Gryffindor. Hermione corners him and tells him that she hated him. She almost slaps him, but decides against it and walks away. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy stood outside the classroom, still frozen with shock. The crowd started to disperse, but he was still standing there.  
  
"Draco, are you okay? Did that mean Hermione hurt you?" Pansy Parkinson simpered.  
  
"Pansy, leave me alone! Stop following me around, can't you see that I'm trying to avoid you?" Draco snarled, his temper rising.  
  
"Draco, do you feel okay?" Pansy still simpered, although taking a step back.  
  
"No Pansy, I'm not! Now leave me alone! Go, now!" Draco nearly shouted.  
  
Pansy just waved and said, "See you later, Draco!" and walked away.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. God, that Pansy really needs to get a clue. I can't get rid of her! Then, he focused his thoughts back on Hermione.  
  
Sure, he knew that Hermione the mudblood hated him, but he never actually heard it straight from her mouth until now. Somehow, miraculously, it stung when she told him that she hated him. Why? He asked himself. Why should I care if she hated me? For all I know, I hated her the minute I laid eyes on her. She was smart, and most teachers' favorite student.  
  
But there was something different about her this year. Malfoy racked his brain, trying to find clues. Then it came to him. This year, Hermione was more, well, pretty. There was no other way to describe it. Her dark, brown eyes were full of shine and gloss, often wandering up into the sky or focusing on a book. Her teeth were perfectly white and straight after the fourth year.  
  
She also definitely matured over the summer, too, and she now had an even tan and a slim body that hugged all the right curves. Of course, it never showed because of her loose robes, but when she wore jeans over the weekend Draco could see that. Her hair was also less bushy than usual.  
  
But it wasn't just her looks. No, it was her brain and personality that struck him as well. She was smart, brave, free-spirited and loyal to her friends. Oh yes, definitely loyal. She could obviously stand up for herself to any enemy, learn any spell faster than anyone and pass all her exams in a wink.  
  
Wait, what am I saying? Malfoy thought, disgusted with himself. No, Hermione Granger is just a filthy little know-it-all mudblood and she's going to stay that way, he thought decidedly, shaking his head. He swore to himself that he was always going to loathe her.  
  
Malfoy stood up straight. "Ennervate," he muttered and pointed his wand at Crabbe and Goyle just as the bell rang.  
  
"Shit," he said angrily as Crabbe and Goyle sat up groggily. "Move it, we're late for Transfiguration," Malfoy beckoned to McGonagalls's classroom. 


	4. Mysterious Stranger

A/N: This is going to be a strange, long chapter... so if it's boring, email me and tell me! Love to hear your feedback!  
  
* Last time: Hermione is mad at Draco for causing her to lose points. Draco has a fight with Pansy and thinks about why he was stung when Hermione said she hated him. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whoa! Hermione! What's gotten into you, woman? You almost slapped Malfoy to China!" Ron said, awestruck by what Hermione had just done.  
  
"Yeah, and you cursed Crabbe and Goyle into oblivion!" Harry said weakly.  
  
"Oh, I just hate that stupid, arrogant, little – oh, I can't even say it! He's a big git! He thinks he's so cool, being rich and all that. But to me, he's still a twitchy little ferret," Hermione smiled slightly at the 4th year's events.  
  
Just then, Harry and Ron had to take a different path up to Divination. Hermione waved bye, and then walked to Arithmancy, fuming. Everyone was surprised when Hermione's hand wasn't up when Professor Vector asked a question. Even Professor Vector looked taken back a little that Hermione wasn't raising her hand.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, Hermione flew out of the classroom. She really didn't know why she was furious, but she decided that she had had enough of Draco Malfoy for one lifetime, and his stupid bodyguards. Not wanting to run into him, she headed to the Great Hall for lunch right away.  
  
Hermione sat down and read for a little bit before the rest of the students arrived. Harry and Ron sat down on either side of her and helped themselves to some food. "Still mad at Malfoy?" Harry asked, helping himself to a chicken leg.  
  
"No duh," Hermione replied, casting an angry glance in the direction of the Slytherin table, where Draco was trying to brush away a clingy Pansy Parkinson. Serves him right, she thought. "He is so disgusting."  
  
"You know what amazes me Hermione? This is the one time when you're madder at Malfoy than we are." Ron grinned.  
  
"Yeah, and it's creeping me out! But in a good way", he added hastily after Hermione glared at him.  
  
Suddenly, a light tinkling sound filled the air. Everyone turned to look where it was coming from. Dumbledore was tapping his drinking glass lightly. Pretty soon, he had everyone's attention. "Attention everyone!" He said, smiling. "Professor McGonagall is going to inform the 6th and 7th years on something."  
  
However, everyone, even the younger students, was listening with great interest. Professor McGonagall stood up as Dumbledore sat down. "As some of you may know, the Midnite Dance is this Friday at midnight." Some of the 7th years hooted and shouted joyfully at this.  
  
"Ahem," McGonagall said disapprovingly. "You are not to bring a date. You can, if you wish, but that would just ruin the whole thing. Only 6th and 7th years are permitted to this dance. There was an instant uproar at these words McGonagall raised her wand and shot a firecracker out of her wand, effortlessly quieting the whole hall down.  
  
"This," McGonagall said angrily, nostrils turning white and lips as thin as ever, "is why we never told anyone under 6th year before. Now, continuing. The Great Hall will be completely dark, so you will dance in the dark."  
  
"Oh, no!" Neville whimpered. No one would want to dance with him, as he was stepping on people's shoes enough with the light on.  
  
"You can find your dance partner in the dark, and if they want, they can wear a glow-in-the-dark nametag so people can find them. You do not have to attend. You do not have to dance. There will be food. There will also be a grade line, similar to the age line, to keep people under 6th year enter the Great Hall. Have fun." McGonagall sat down again, and started to finish her salad.  
  
People resumed eating, but the talk now mostly turned to the dance. "So, what d'ya think of this dance Harry? You gonna go?" Ron asked Harry. When Harry nodded, Ron asked, "What about you, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione pondered for a moment. "I don't know, maybe..."  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione!" Harry chortled, grinning at her. "It'll be fun!"  
  
Hermione finally gave in. "Okay, okay!" She laughed. "I'll go! Stop bothering me now."  
  
"Good for you, Hermione! Are you going to wear your name tag?" Ron asked, grinning.  
  
"Probably," Hermione said, laughing. "After all, I wouldn't want some stupid jerk who though I was someone else to dance with me, right?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was getting thoroughly irritated by Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Come on Draco," Pansy said in that same annoying baby voice. "Let's go to the dance together. We went to the Yule Ball together!"  
  
"Pansy, that would just destroy the whole purpose of this dance!" Malfoy snapped, thoroughly aggravated.  
  
"Well then, I'll wear my glow-in-the-dark nametag so you can find me!" Pansy called as Malfoy got up. "See you later, Draco!"  
  
"And I won't wear mine", Malfoy muttered under his breath, "so you can't find me." He walked out of the Great Hall, anxious to get as far away from that pug-faced cow as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night of the Midnite Dance was approaching fast. Pretty soon, Hermione found herself putting on her black dress and looking at herself in the mirror. Not bad, she thought to herself. Her dress was a present from her uncle for her birthday. It was pure black and made of silk. It dropped down to her knees and was smooth. Good, she thought. Now no one can see me. She pinned on her glowing nametag carefully, making sure it wouldn't fall off. Then, Hermione went downstairs to wait for Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione waved when they came down the stairs. They were wearing good shirts and pants. "Not very formal, are you?"  
  
"No way," Ron said, grinning. "Why bother? No one can see us anyway! And definitely no one can see you..."  
  
Hermione laughed. "You guys look good."  
  
"You look good yourself. Now, let's get downstairs," Harry said.  
  
They stepped over the grade line and into the Great Hall. It was a real funny sight. Hundreds of floating green nametags were in the air, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly, a nametag bearing the name 'Ginny' came floating over. "Harry? Care to Dance?" The voice asked.  
  
"Sure," came a voice right beside Hermione whose shirt bore the name 'Harry'.  
  
Ron laughed as the two nametags bobbed up and down. "Hey Hermione, care to dance?"  
  
"Sure, Ron," Hermione replied. They started to dance, while laughing at the funny site around them.  
  
When the song was over, Hermione found her way to the benches, where she noticed Neville was sitting. "Hey Neville!" She said, smiling. "Why aren't you dancing?"  
  
"I don't want to," came Neville's voice.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said. "But you're missing all the fun!"  
  
Suddenly, a strange voice whispered in Hermione's ear. "Care to dance?" The voice asked. Hermione shrugged. Why not? She thought. It was probably Harry in disguise.  
  
"Okay," she replied cheerfully and stood up. Just then a slow song came on. The stranger wasn't wearing a nametag, but then again who cares, Hermione thought. He put his arms around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder. Then, Hermione realized just how tired she was. She tried to dance more, but her legs felt like jelly. Man, it's really hot in here, she thought and wiped some sweat from her head. Oh shoot! She suddenly remembered that she couldn't stand hot weather that well. Then, she just couldn't hold on anymore. She felt herself fall deeper and deeper...  
  
"Hermione!" The voice shouted. And that was the last thing that Hermione heard before she sank into unconsciousness.  
  
A/N: Forgive me for this bad Chapter, I'm tired though :) 


	5. The Dueling Club

* Last time: Hermione went to a dance in the dark, and due to her lack of energy and the humid weather, she fainted in a stranger's arms. The last thing she heard was the stranger shouting "Hermione!" *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione saw something overhead. A big black ball with a big red one? She shook her head slightly and opened her eyes all the way. "Hey Harry! Hey Ron!" She said, smiling when she realized who they were.  
  
"Hi Hermione! How are you doing?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." Hermione looked around her at the hospital wing. "How long have I been here?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"From what I heard, some weird masked dude carried you in here after you fell unconscious in his arms," Ron answered.  
  
"Any idea who it is?" Hermione asked. "I want to thank him properly." She made an effort sit up, but Madam Pomfrey, coming out of nowhere, pushed her back down into her bed.  
  
"No way, young lady! You are going to have a good rest! You guys, OUT!" She shooed Harry and Ron out of the hospital wing. "Oh I hate those stupid in the dark dances, it's just not safe," Madam Pomfrey muttered while dusting a vase.  
  
"Um, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"If you don't mind, who was that who brought me in here?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, I cannot tell you. He wishes that his identity remain a secret and I have never broken a promise to my students."  
  
"Oh." Hermione sighed dejectedly. "Thanks anyway."  
  
A few days later, Madam Pomfrey allowed Hermione out of the hospital wing. Hermione wandered around the school, looking for anything new that might have come up while she was gone. She found Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, having breakfast.  
  
"Hermione!" They both cried in unison when they saw her.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron. Anything new?" She asked as she sat down to have some bacon.  
  
They're reinstating the dueling club," Ron said, smiling a little and remembering the events of the second year when Snape blasted Lockhart up. "This time, everyone is required to join. Especially now that everyone knows You-Know-Who is back."  
  
"Call him by his proper name, Ron! For the last time..." Harry said, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth.  
  
"Oh, well, that might be fun, I guess, as long as I don't get Millicent Bulstrode's cat hair again," Hermione laughed. "When is the first meeting?"  
  
"Today," Harry replied. "Oh no! We're sorry we didn't tell you! We were kind of busy with homework and Quidditch and all that..."  
  
"It's okay, at least now I know." Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. "When is it today?"  
  
"In about ten minutes..." Ron said uneasily.  
  
"Okay," Hermione replied cheerfully. "Do you want to go now?"  
  
"Let's move!" Ron jumped up and they headed towards the grassy outdoors, where the club was being held.  
  
A couple minutes later, Ron, Harry and Hermione were on the soft, green grass with the rest of Hogwarts. Lockhart was not teaching this time, the demonstrators were Snape and the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Corduan. Professor Corduan was a young, middle-sized witch who loved to teach. You could tell by the sparkle in her eyes when she saw the students. Snape looked extraordinarily mean today, probably due to the fact that his rival in teaching had the job that he wanted.  
  
"Okay, Professor Snape and I are going to show you some stuff for dueling." Professor Corduan said once everyone had arrived. "Professor Dumbledore told me that some of you have had some experience dueling..." She looked directly at Harry when she said this. "But, nonetheless, everyone will participate. Okay, find a partner. Do simple spells only!"  
  
There was a mad scramble. "Okay, how what about this? Harry, you work with Hermione and I work with Neville," Ron suggested.  
  
"Not so fast," a cold voice drawled. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville turned to see Snape with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. "I think that it would be appropriate if I chose the partners, and not you, Weasley. Ah yes. Potter, you're with Malfoy. Longbottom, Crabbe. Weasley, Goyle. And I'll leave you two girls to work it out." Snape left with a smirk.  
  
Hermione saw Harry and Malfoy throwing nasty spells at each other. Crabbe had Neville in a headlock, and Ron kept missing and hitting trees instead to Goyle. Suddenly, Hermione felt her feet leave the ground. She turned to see Pansy Parkinson, looking sickeningly triumphant and raising her wand. Hermione whipped out her wand and screamed, "Furnunculus!"  
  
Pansy Parkinson dropped her wand, her face covered in boils. She started crying. Snape came over and looked at Hermione with the deepest loathing. "10 points from Gryffindor," He whispered. "What part of simple spells do you not understand?"  
  
Hermione started to argue but then dropped it. It was obviously pointless. She looked over at where Malfoy and Harry were still dueling.  
  
"I'm taking you down, Potter," Malfoy breathed, looking at Harry through slitted eyes. "You put my father in Azkaban and now you will pay."  
  
"Is it really my fault Malfoy? I mean, if your father hadn't been stupid enough to work for Voldemort in the first place you could have avoided this..."  
  
"That's it Potter! No one insults my family! INCARCEROUS!" Malfoy yelled, pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
Thick, binding ropes came out of nowhere and trapped Harry to the ground. Harry struggled on the ground for a minute, then fainted.  
  
"Harry!" screamed Hermione. Ron and Neville had wrestled free from Crabbe and Goyle to see if Harry was all right. Professor Corduan ran to Harry. She conjured up a stretcher to send him to the hospital wing.  
"Well, Malfoy, you're with Granger." Professor Corduan said and walked away.  
  
Hermione and Draco faced each other. It was impossible to tell which face showed more hatred. Both raised their wand and Hermione cried "Relashio!" as soon as Malfoy shouted "Reducto!" Their spells met in midair and exploded lightly. Hermione smiled at that. This duel was going to be a piece of cake. She will have Malfoy pay for what he did to Harry. She raised her wand to stun Malfoy, but before those words came out of her mouth, she felt something like a blunt knife cut across her face and she felt to the ground with a slight "oh".  
  
"Hermione!" She heard Malfoy shout as she lay on the ground. Wait! She heard that voice before! She pulled herself up straight. That was the voice of the stranger who had danced with her and saved her at that dance! But Malfoy? No way! It couldn't be. He would never dance with her, right? Maybe she was hallucinating.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked shakily as he ran over to help her up. "I am so sorry, I was aiming for Goyle but, you know, I kind missed..."  
  
"I'm okay, Ron." Just then, the bell rang, which meant that the club was over for the week. "Ron, do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure Hermione. What is it?"  
  
"I need to be alone for a while. If you really need me though, I'll be in the common room. Thanks Ron!" And before Ron could say a word, Hermione headed down the hallway to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
A/N: Yes, this is a long and boring chapter too : ) But, tell me what you think! I should have the next chapter up within the next two days. Adios! 


	6. Confused

*Last time: After recovering in the hospital, Hermione wants to find the stranger who saved her. At the dueling club, she recognizes Malfoy's voice as the voice she had last heard before she fell into unconsciousness at the Midnite Dance*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walked numbly to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Gooberslobber," she said monotonously and climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
Sitting down on one of the squishy purple chairs Hermione shook her head, confused to a dangerous point. No, it couldn't be, she thought. No one named Draco Malfoy would ever save her after she fainted in the dark. He probably would have thought it was funny if someone stepped on her while dancing.  
  
But at the same time, Hermione was certain that it was Malfoy who called her name back at the dance. The voice had the same tone, same texture, and same anxious ring to it. No way, Hermione countered. Malfoy had never called her by her first name. He always called her "Granger" or "mudblood". Then again, maybe that was the reason she didn't recognize his voice the first time. Yes, she was just thrown off. Hearing her first name from his mouth was something new. But was it a good something new?  
  
Hermione shook her head again, completely baffled. Why would Malfoy suddenly be nice to her? It's not like she'd changed in any way, right? Oh god! Help me, Hermione thought, sinking back into her chair.  
  
Perhaps I should just ask him, she thought. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Hermione sat up, suddenly overcome with a horrible vision of Malfoy telling everyone that Hermione liked him, and everyone was laughing at her. No! I can't ask him! If I'm wrong, I'll be the laughingstock of the school if Malfoy tells!  
  
Hermione was exhausted with all the thinking she was doing. Thinking about this, to her, was even more confusing than ten pages of Arithmancy homework. Hermione was very thankful it was a Friday afternoon. I mean, there's no way I can concentrate on my subjects with this hanging over my head, she thought.  
  
Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. It suddenly occurred to her that she had skipped lunch and just how hungry she was. Hermione got up, climbed back out the portrait hole and headed down to the kitchens for an afternoon snack. She tickled the portrait of the pear and walked into the kitchens.  
  
"Good afternoon, Misses!" the house elves chorused as she entered the room.  
  
"Could I have a ham sandwich?" Hermione asked tiredly. She was too distracted to convince the house elves to go on strike this time.  
  
"Coming right up!" the elves ran and came back with a big, juicy sandwich.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said and climbed back out the kitchen door. She wandered listlessly around the castle for a while, eating her sandwich. She finally turned a corner and saw Draco Malfoy standing there, apparently trying to finish his Transfiguration essay. Hermione walked up to him. "Actually, the wand movement is the slash and jab, not the slash and flick. The flick is too light," Hermione pointed out to a sentence on his essay.  
  
"No one asked you, Granger, so keep your filthy hands off of my essay. What do you want?" Malfoy glared at her.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah." Hermione finally cooked up enough courage. "Were you at the dance? If you were, I swear I heard someone like you call my name before I fainted." Hermione said this very fast, while blushing.  
  
"Yeah, it was me, 'cause I saw you fall," Malfoy said shamelessly.  
  
"Oh, erm, well, thank you," Hermione stammered. "You know, you didn't have to carry me to the hospital wing."  
  
"Oh, I know I didn't have to. In fact, I didn't. Weasley did. Next time, get your facts straight, mudblood. Oh, and the only reason I called your name was because I wanted to be the hero the saved the poor muggle- born." Malfoy walked away, smirking.  
  
Hermione stood frozen, steaming. How dare he? How dare he blame it on Ron? Hermione narrowed her eyes. She could not believe that she had ever thought that he cared even a tidbit for her. But what if he said about Ron was true? Hermione shook the thought out of her head. God! That Malfoy will never change. He will always be the idiotic jerk that Hermione had first thought of him as. Hermione made a vow, right then and there, that she would never forgive Malfoy no matter what he said. Feeling satisfied, she walked up back to the Gryffindor common room. 


	7. The Hogsmeade Trip

Last time: Malfoy steams Hermione up about the Midnite Dance. He blamed it on Ron, and Hermione made a vow never to forgive Malfoy.  
  
Notices about the next Hogsmeade trip went up overnight. It was apparently this weekend. The notice said that they were willing to try something new this trip to get to know other people. Hermione couldn't wait, since it had been so long since a Hogsmeade trip. She was looking towards it not only because it was always a fun trip, going through all the candy and joke shops with Ron and Harry, but it was probably the best way to get the prat Malfoy off her mind once and for all.  
  
Just then, Harry and Ron came up behind her. "So, what do you think the new changes are going to be?" Ron asked apprehensively. "You know, I hope they'll let us visit outside the boundaries this time."  
  
"Not going to happen Ron," Scoffed Hermione. Harry laughed at that.  
  
They walked over to where the other 6th years were standing. "Whoa!" Harry said, shocked. The whole 6th year class was there, including Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. "Uh, don't we usually just go with the Gryffindors?"  
  
"Yeah! Why is everyone jammed here?" Ron asked, jumping up and down.  
  
"Welcome, 6th years," a cold voice drawled.  
  
Hermione turned around. "Oh no, it's Snape!" she whispered. Indeed it was. Severus Snape stood there, mouth curling unpleasantly.  
  
"Today, you will chose a partner from a different house and spend the day with them," Snape said, smiling even more unpleasantly now. "You cannot abandon or leave your partner for four hours. Then you may do as you wish. Go now and choose."  
  
Harry made a move towards Cho Chang and Hermione and Ron turned towards Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot but was stopped by Snape. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To find a partner," Harry shot back.  
  
"I don't think so," Snape snarled coldly. Smiling haughtily, he pointed to where Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were standing. "Potter, Crabbe. Weasley, Goyle. Granger, Malfoy. Enjoy," and with that, Snape walked away.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were about to crush Harry and Ron. Looking miserable, Hermione followed Malfoy. She didn't want to break any school rules by not staying with her partner. After Malfoy went into Zonko's, Hermione followed him in.  
  
"Why are you following me, Granger?" Malfoy demanded as Hermione followed him out of the shop.  
  
"You're my partner and we have to stay together for four hours, or did your thick brain not hear that part?"  
  
"Watch it, Granger."  
  
"You were not my first choice for partner. If you want to blame anyone, blame your buddy Snape."  
  
"Whatever, mudblood. If you get hurt, it's not my fault, but I'm going into the forest."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Malfoy into the Forbidden Forest. "Malfoy, we shouldn't be here, were out of the boundaries."  
  
Malfoy kept on walking as if he hadn't heard her. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest. It was getting darker and Hermione was getting more and more scared by the minute. Suddenly, she heard something behind her. "AAUUGHHH!" she screamed. Malfoy turned around and looked at her in disgust.  
  
"Granger, that was a bat. Stop screaming!"  
  
Hermione was fed up. She had had more than enough of Malfoy. "That's it! I'm going back! I don't care about the stupid rules! Goodbye Malfoy!" Hermione whipped around and started walking back the other way.  
  
She stomped on, unaware of Malfoy calling her name. All she knew is that she wanted to harm Malfoy. Really bad. Hermione trotted along a couple more paths, fuming. Presently, she stopped, and looked around, bewildered. "Oh shit!" She muttered. "I'm lost!" Turning around, she began to walk backwards. Then, she reached a dead end.  
  
"Oh crap," she said, bewildered. "Help! HELP! Is anyone out there! I'm lost! Help!" Hermione decided to try the four-point spell. However, it was useless. She had no idea where she was supposed to be heading.  
  
She found a nearby rock and sat down, angrier than ever at Malfoy. "This whole thing is his fault," Hermione whispered to herself scathingly. "Next time I see him, if I ever see him, he will be sorry." Hermione let out a huge sigh, realizing that her situation was hopeless unless somebody found her.  
  
Hermione suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes. She sprung up, now even more scared than ever. Dark had begun to fall around her. She sat back down, sighing. It was probably a squirrel, she said to herself. Putting her chin in her hands, she began to think of ways of revenge against Draco Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione heard a hiss behind her. She slowly turned around to face the creature. It was the biggest spider she had ever seen. It was taller than she was, with mad yellow eyes searching and pondering whether she would make a good dinner. It stood on eight legs, hairy to the extreme point, and looked down on her as it smiled as only a spider could smile.  
  
Hermione let out a terrified squeak, but drew her wand from her robes as well. In a flash, the spider had advanced to her, it's great pincers clicking. "AUGGHH!!!" Hermione screamed as it scuttled to her. "STUPEFY!" She bellowed, and yet it hardly slowed the spider down. In fact, it just looked more menacing than ever before. Hermione ran as fast as her legs could carry her, yet the spider was still gaining on her.  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" she cried desperately. It hit the spider, but just bounced off of it's hairy front. It did have a little effect. The spider slowed down long enough for Hermione to reach a patch of rocks.  
  
"Egorgio!" Hermione cried over and over again, pointing at the rocks. The rocks swelled to the size of enormously large tombstones. Hermione dove behind one of them, praying that someone would come and save her.  
  
The spider, now unable to see its prey, began knocking down the tombstones in its search. Just as it was about to reach Hermione's stone, Hermione sprang up from behind it and shouted "INCARCEROUS!"  
  
Thick binding ropes sprang out of nowhere, trapping the spider. Hermione plopped down on a tombstone relieved. She wiped sweat off of her brow. No sooner than she had sat down, the spider began to move. Hermione, too occupied with catching her breath, did not hear it. With one big jerk, the spider broke free of the ropes and scuttled once more to Hermione. Hermione turned around and gasped in horror. She made a move to run again, but this time, she was not fast enough. Picking her up by the pincers, the spider held Hermione close to its mouth.  
  
Oh, no, Hermione thought, her last energy escaping her. Oh well, if I have to die like this, I will. The spider began to lower Hermione into its mouth.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Hermione heard three voices roar. Unaware of what was happening, Hermione was dropped onto the ground. She heard a sickening cracking noise under her. Her arm hurt really badly. In the distance, she could hear footsteps running towards her. Harry and Ron were running towards her at full speed, while the third person lingered. Taking a closer look, Hermione realized it was Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
